Get A Hold Of Yourself
by KeinEngel
Summary: Angela and Jesse work at a vocational college, and often have run-ins, most of which leave McCree very flustered.


How he ended up teaching at a vocational college, Jesse had no idea. It didn't pay well, his boss was a class act bitch, and he wasn't entirely sure how much he liked the kids. The school's reputation wasn't exemplary – not in the slightest. In fact, the majority of the kids here were either criminals or people with nowhere else to go. He probably would have left by now, if it weren't for Ms. Ziegler.

She taught practical nursing on the same floor as him, and often came in to see the animals he kept for his students. They were there to become veterinary assistants, but, in Jesse's opinion, weren't doing a very good job of it. Still, it was a job, and he got to see the impossibly sexy Angela Ziegler, so, for now, he was happy. Except…

Every goddamn day she walked in after school in some form fitting, wool dress that he'd just love to pull up over those never-ending legs. She'd bend over in front of the bird cage and hum softly, and he wondered what it would sound like if she made that noise while she was sucking his cock. And then it really started in earnest – the thoughts, all involving the untouchable and courteous doctor.

On one particular occasion, he just can't contain himself.

It's just like any other day – his students leave, the school becomes quiet except for the soft hum of the air conditioner. He's sorting through papers, sighing occasionally at the rudimentary way his students have written them. Then, on queue, she knocks softly on the door to his classroom; he can see her soft-edged face through the small window. Her lips are almost touching the glass as she peered in, eyes lighting up when she sees him at his desk. Jesse motions for her to enter, setting down the offending essays.

" . Greetings. How is Nora doing?"

The name of her favorite little bird patient. Nora came in with a broken wing, and while his students have been fumbling with her recovery, Angela seemed to be doing the most good for the sweet parakeet.

"She's doin' good. Her rehabilitation isn't going as expected, but the tough girl's pullin' through."

Angela nods, then moves to go and coo to the bird, wisely keeping her fingers to herself. As she bends over, though, her dress rides up, revealing silky yellow panties. Jesse can feel himself beginning to sweat, and his pants soon become uncomfortably tight. She doesn't seem to notice that her underwear are showing, and he's far too embarrassed to point that fact out to her.

Jesse hurriedly goes to sit behind his desk, pushing his boner down as far as he can so if she comes close she won't notice it as quickly. Thankfully, the doctor decides to take her leave soon after, giving him an ever cordial but slightly breathy goodbye, as if she's struggling as much as he is, even though, he thinks to himself, that couldn't possibly be true, because he's not the one parading around in tight clothes and showing off his underwear.

The second the door closes he's out of his chair, locking it and putting up a piece of paper over the window so no one can look in. Then he's back in his desk, quickly unzipping his pants and pulling his underwear down to free his hard-on. No one has ever been able to make him get a boner as quickly as Angela, and he doubts anyone ever will.

Slowly, denying himself the pleasure, he takes his cock in his hand, going dry simply because he doesn't have any lubricant nearby, and definitely isn't going to go to his car in this condition. His palm is soft against the sensitive skin, lotion rubbed on it daily – he washes his hands so much it would become dry and the skin cracked if he didn't use some kind of moisturizer. Jesse moans, low in his throat, a vivid image of those bright panties conjured up in his mind. He thinks about what it would be like to pull them down her long legs, and kiss down her thighs, feeling her shiver underneath him in anticipation. His hand works faster, stuttering at the base every time it goes down. Quickly, he pulls up his shirt, nearing completion. Her perfect ass in his mind, the teacher mutters out a quiet "fuck," then cum shoots out of his hard dick. It coats his stomach, a little dribbling down his quickly softening cock and coming to rest at the hairy base.

Not wanting it to cool and stick to him, Jesse grabs a tissue box and cleans himself, throwing away the evidence of his lack of self control. Sighing quietly, the teacher shakes his head, wondering how he's going to survive the rest of the year with his sanity.


End file.
